This invention relates in general to wireless communication systems, and more specifically to a method and apparatus in a wireless messaging system for facilitating an exchange of address information.
Two-way wireless messaging systems are becoming increasingly popular. Such systems allow confirmation of message receipt, as well as two-way text communication, electronic mail access, and even Internet access. A keyboard-equipped portable messaging unit can even send a text message to another portable messaging unit, when the unique address of the receiving unit is known to the user of the sending unit or stored in an address book of the sending unit.
Unfortunately, when the unique address of the receiving unit is not known to the user of the sending unit or stored therein, the process breaks down, and communication cannot be established until the unique address of the receiving unit is established.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus in a wireless messaging system for facilitating an exchange of address information between first and second portable messaging units. The method and apparatus preferably will provide the ability for portable messaging units that have communicated once with one another, to easily re-establish communications with one another at a later time.
An aspect of the present invention is a method in a wireless messaging system for facilitating an exchange of address information between first and second portable messaging units. The method comprises the steps of sending the address information from the first portable messaging unit to the second portable messaging unit through the wireless messaging system, and receiving the address information by second portable messaging unit. The method further comprises the steps of checking, by the second portable messaging unit in response to the receiving step, whether information identical to the address information is stored in an address book of the second portable messaging unit; and processing the address information, by the second portable messaging unit, in a predetermined manner selected in response to the checking step.
Another aspect of the present invention is a portable messaging unit in a wireless messaging system for facilitating an exchange of address information. The portable messaging unit comprises a transmitter for sending first address information to another portable messaging unit through the wireless messaging system, and a processing system coupled to the transmitter for controlling the portable messaging unit. The portable messaging unit further comprises a receiver coupled to the processing system for receiving second address information from another portable messaging unit. The processing system is programmed to check, in response to receiving the second address information, whether information identical to the second address information is stored in an address book of the portable messaging unit; and to process the second address information in a predetermined manner selected in response to whether information identical to the second address information is stored in the address book.
Another aspect of the present invention is a controller in a wireless messaging system for facilitating an exchange of address information between first and second portable messaging units. The controller comprises a base station interface for receiving the address information from the first portable messaging unit and for sending the address information to the second portable messaging unit, and a processing system coupled to the base station interface for processing the address information. The processing system is programmed to modify the address information before sending the address information to the second portable messaging unit.